The History of Fear
by Alkai
Summary: An ancient evil has surfaced from the darkness and poses a threat to all of Equestria and every other world, including the human world. It us up to Alkai-being the spirit of fear- Midnight Blaze and the Mane 6 to defeat this foe, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, so if it isn't too good, I apologise. If you enjoy this story, then please go check out Dark Sault's story: Flames of Darkness, as character(s) from that story, appear in this one. I also think him for permission to let me use said character(s). Enjoy and review! **

The History of Fear

Chapter 1: A quill and parchment.

The candles burned brighter than ever in the ruined archaic castle's one remaining chamber. Fine penmanship at work, assisted by an ink coated quill and a fine piece of parchment. A single figure sat at a candlelit writing desk. The figure wrote at a steady pace, taking time to ensure the tidiness of his work. By now, you find yourself pondering on the identity of said figure. Well, rest easy, as it will soon be revealed. The parchment read the following:

Midnight Blaze.

We feel that we have not been entirely honest with thou. We have kept others in the dark and feel that it is time to shed some light on particular matters. We trust thy judgement, Blaze. Although we have only briefly spoken, we already know what kind of pony thou art. Therefore, we are entrusting thou with this information, as we trust nopony else. Thou art to keep all of this to thyself. Throughout the eons we have lived, we trusted few and thou art one of these very few. Now, we need to discuss important matters. We would like to discuss with thou... our past. Thou know very little of us. Nopony actually knows much about us, as we have never said anything to anypony about our past. All of this is important now, more than ever, as an ancient foe of mine arises from the abyss of death and we are not sure that we are able to defeat them alone. We hope that we have made the right decision.

Farewell,

Alkai, Spirit of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everypony. Apologies for the last chapter being so short, as I only wanted to use it as an introduction to the story. All of the upcoming chapters will be much longer. Once again, I strongly recommend and encourage you to read Dark Sault's story:****"Flames of Darkness". It is a great story and it will reinforce your understanding in this story. Thanks and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: All that belongs to me is Alkai. Blaze is owned by Dark Sault and My Little Pony to it's respected owner(s).

Chapter 2: Meetings and Introductions

Midnight Blaze opened a letter with a seal marked by a small cirle with a curved-tipped line through it, surrounded by a larger, more rigid circle. "Never seen this kind of seal before, eh Shadow?" Blaze questioned. The sharp bark from the hound notified Blaze that the hound agreed, ignoring or simply not knowing that question was obviously rhetorical. Blaze read the letter aloud. After he was finished he took a deep breath. "Well, that's a bit off-putting." Blaze said, trying to process the information. "A bit difficult to understand as well, the way he speaks and all. The only trouble is, I'm not sure if Alkai wants to meet or simply wants me to reply by letter?"

About 10 seconds later, Blaze suddenly had to use his flames to receive the next message. The message read:

Blaze,

By meeting. Go to the Everfree forest. We will find you.

Alkai

"Wait? How did he know that I asked that? Oh yea, with him being a spirit and all I guess he can hear anything, anywhere. Well, I guess I know now. Still, a really quick response. I'm impressed. "

Blaze ran to the Everfree forest and Shadow followed. "Uhh, I think it's best if you stayed here, boy." Blaze gave him a wink, in hopes that he wouldn't get upset, but nevertheless the hound's head sank. "Or maybe you can follow, but just go to a different part of the forest until I'm back?" The hound's head shot back up and his tail was wagging. They both ran into the forest.

Blaze spent the next 10 minutes wandering around the Everfree forest after shadow left. 5 minutes later, Blaze started to see a cloud of black smoke form in front of him. The smoke moved around and started to die down. After the smoke died, a single figure was visible. This pony had a black coat, a black and white mane and tail. He had black wings with dark blades on the end. No cutie mark was visible. When the smoke was completely gone, he opened his eyes. He had full white eyes with a black, vertical pupil. Similar to that of a dragon's. Simply his look could strike fear into the hearts of anypony. "Midnight Blaze." The pony said. "Alkai, uhhh...it's good to see you?" Blaze answered back, trying to be polite. "Well, this meeting is not for the discussion of 'good' matters." "Heheh, sorry." Blaze was a little nervous around this pony for obvious reasons and Alkai noticed this. "Thank thee for being here on such short notice. " Alkai let out a grin -a rare occasion- in hopes that Blaze would become a little more comfortable. "No problem. " "Now, if we can discuss serious matters. As we said in the letter, our past is important now, for all our sakes. Thou might need this." Black smoke came from Alkai's body and started to form something in between them. The smoke disappeared and two black chairs were left behind. One chair was black with spikes on top, while the other was also black, but had no spikes and there was a cushion on the seat. Alkai took his seat which wad obviously the one with the spikes and Blaze took the other. "Now," Alkai said, "To business."

**I hope that you're all ready for an uber-long read for the next chapter, because this story is about to get awesome! Thanks for reading, it is greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I'd like to say that I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I said it would be. I decided to divide this into two parts, for dramatic effect and tension. I hope that you can forgive me for this. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy! **

Disclaimer: All that belongs to me is Alkai. Blaze is owned by Dark Sault and My Little Pony to it's respected owner(s).

Chapter 3: Past to Present.

All was quiet in the Everfree forest. After Alkai and Blaze had sat down, Alkai began: "We were born when all of creation came to be. We are not sure of whom it was that created us, but nevertheless, it happened. There are many worlds and alternative dimensions, but the most well known are the world of Ponies and the world of Humans. Above all others is the Spirit Realm. This is where we are from. In the Spirit Realm, each spirit is born of a specific purpose. Each spirit is chosen to control an element, of which there is water, fire and so forth. Certain spirits are chosen to control emotions. We were chosen to control the emotion of Fear. We create fear for every being and take it away when it is no longer needed. Our main purpose was to create and control Fear, but also to help beings overcome it. We were good and just. This changed."

(( Flashback ))

Alkai's POV

"Good morning, dear." She called to me. "A good morning to you too." I answered back. She was the daughter of the spirit of Love. She was the most beautiful spirit in all the realm. She was a unicorn with a white coat, a well groomed purple and pink mane and tail. She had turquoise eyes that could make your heart melt. She was also one of the smartest spirits. We had been married for a long time and I loved her with everything I had.

I was on the roof for the duration of the previous night. I quickly flew down to the ground where she was standing. I gave her a light kiss on the lips and together, we walked into the house. The previous night I had completed the tasks I needed for the next 2 days. ((You see, us spirits have the ability to see forward into time, to the points where we need to complete a task. For me, I can see the times where fear needs to be added or taken away from a being. Although, we cannot see the being, only the situation. Try to think of the spirits as Greek gods, they are very similar.)) It was her birthday and wanted to make sure that I could spend as much time with her as possible. She was my whole world. ((Yes, spirits also have emotions)). "Coffee or tea?" I asked with a smile. "Tea, please" she answered back in that beautiful British accent. I chose the same and started to prepare the hot beverages. She had the same as me, two and a half sugars, with milk. She started preparing the teacups when I started to boil the kettle. "Hey, rather let me," I said. "You just relax, okay?" I wasn't about to make her prepare tea on her birthday, even though she makes it much better than I do. She gave me a quick hug. "I'll be in the bathroom getting ready if you need me." She gave me a smile and went up the stairs and through the house. I carried on making our tea. By the time that she came downstairs, I had it all ready. When she walked down the stairs, I could hardly believe my eyes. Her main and tail were amazingly groomed, straight in parts and curled in others. The mascara and eyeliner she had put on, complimented her beautiful eyes so well. "How do I look?" She asked, blushing. She never believed that she was beautiful, even though she was the most beautiful spirit. "Wow." It was the only word I could say. "Is that good or bad?" She asked with a slight bit of worry. "Sweetie, I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life." She perked right up and came down the stairs. She walked up to me and gave me a loving hug. "I love you." I said to her. "I love you too." "Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Of course." She replied, slightly confused. I grabbed the diamond necklace that I had been holding in my wing, out. "I think this would look better on you than it does on my wing." I said with a large grin on my face. "Oh my... it's absolutely beautiful!" She said with much enthusiasm. "Not nearly as beautiful as you." I said with a wink. She turned around and I put the necklace around her neck. I gave her a quick kiss and smiled.

After we drank our tea, we left for town. I had an entire day planned for her.

First, we went for breakfast at the best and classiest restaurant around. She always loved this sort of thing. She likes eats light to keep in shape. I ate as usual, not too much, but not too little either. After breakfast, we went to the town square. The square was a large area with a fountain in the middle. Large events often occured here. Today, there was a dance performance, as well as a large musical event. She loved dancing and music. I wasn't all for the dancing, but loved music. The event was great and she thoroughly enjoyed herself.

This was when it happened. After the performance, we were on our way to our next destination. Apparently, the Spirit of Happiness, had gone insane -after incidents that nopony was allowed to know- and he had gotten hold of the mail cart. We were walking across the road and she had dropped her cup. I didn't see and carried on walking and had gotten to the sidewalk when I realised that she had stopped. She got her cup and started to walk again. She was almost off the road when the insane Spirit of Happiness in the large mail cart, had been racing past. It all happened in slow-motion for me. I saw every detail. The face of the other Spirit. Her face when she looked at me. She saw it coming. She knew that she was about to die. Then, the cart hit her and a hatefilled demon was born from a loving husband.


End file.
